


Operation Light Swan

by PhiraLovesLoki



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Camelot, Canon Compliant, Gen, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2019-09-07 08:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16850644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhiraLovesLoki/pseuds/PhiraLovesLoki
Summary: Killian and Henry discuss the latest operation to save Emma.





	Operation Light Swan

**Author's Note:**

> Written in collaboration with emmandhook, who made this gifset: http://emmandhook.tumblr.com/post/138035452413/this-takes-place-during-the-six-weeks-in-camelot
> 
> Very short canon-compliant ficlet that was originally posted to Tumblr, now posting to AO3.

“Something on your mind?” Hook asked, leaning against the counter.

“What makes you think so?” Henry replied.

Hook shrugged. “You and I have spent enough time together that I’ve learned to recognize that particular look on your face.”

Henry sighed; Hook was right. But maybe this wasn’t something he had to keep to himself. “I’m just worried about my mom. I think she’s getting so bogged down in the darkness, she’s … I don’t know. She’s forgetting how to be herself. Does that even make sense?”

“Aye, it does. Your mother has always been the sort to focus on the current crisis, and to forget to live her life in the meantime.”

“I just miss how things were back before Rumplestiltskin came back.” He knew he shouldn’t feel that way—his other mom had been miserable because Robin had been gone. But Emma had just been … “She was just so happy, you know? Well, I guess of course you’d know. You’re a big part of why.”

“I hope so.” Hook sounded almost insecure.

“No, you really are.”

“Well, thank you,” he replied gruffly. “I suppose your mother simply needs a reminder that she  _can_ be that happy again. A promise, perhaps, that I’m not going anywhere.”

Henry cringed. “I don’t think she’d be ready for  _marriage—”_

Hook raised his hand almost defensively. “Whoa, lad, I wasn’t suggesting that. I know she’s not ready for it.” He sighed. “Perhaps …”

“What?”

“I’m still learning what passes for appropriate in your realm, but do you think it would be too scandalous if your mother and I were to … live together?”

Henry tried not to laugh, since Hook seemed genuinely nervous and was blushing pretty hard. “No, that’s actually normal here. Like, people usually do that before they get married anyway. It’s good!” he said, trying to reassure him. “It’s a good next step.”

Hook nodded his head. “Aye, but I doubt your mother would be satisfied living on the  _Jolly_  full-time; I’d have to locate an appropriate dwelling. And, uh, you  _do_  know that I suppose I’m asking you to live with me, too? When you’re not with Regina?”

Henry froze—that hadn’t occurred to him at all. In fact, he’d never actually had to deal with this situation at all. He was used to either staying with Regina in the house he’d grown up in, or staying with Emma and his grandparents in the loft, with no … moms’ boyfriends around in either case. When Emma and Walsh had dated, Walsh  _never_  stayed the night, and during the very short period of time Robin had been back in Storybrooke, living at Regina’s, Henry had just stayed at the loft. He knew that when he was with Regina, Emma would usually stay with Hook, but it never really impacted him in any way.

When they got back to Storybrooke, everything would be different. Robin and Roland would probably move in with him and Regina. And he knew if Hook asked his mom to move in with him, she’d say yes—it was nice to live with Grandma and Gramps but having a baby around was super stressful, and he was kind of dying to have his own room like he had back in New York. Everything was going to change. It was really kind of … scary.

But he liked Hook. And he liked Robin. His moms had never been happier.

And it would be … cool to have a dad. Dads. Even better, dads who had known his real dad.

Hook was still staring at him, and Henry realized he was anxiously waiting for a response. “Then we’d better find a big enough house,” he said firmly. He spotted a copy of the  _Storybrooke Mirror_ on the counter; he’d planned on showing it to Violet before everything had gotten ruined. He grabbed it and flipped to the real estate section. “I’m going to need a room on the opposite side of the house from you guys—no offense—and Mom’s going to want a master bathroom.”

“I’ve no idea what that means.” But Hook was smiling in relief. “But let’s have a look, aye?”

“Yeah.” Henry smiled back. Yeah—it was going to be fine. Except for one last thing. “We need a name, though.”

“A name?”

“Yep. Like Operation Cobra—or Mongoose! You remember Operation Mongoose.”

Hook grimaced, which was fair, since none of them had really liked the way Operation Mongoose had ended, least of all Hook. But he nodded. “Very well. How do we go about selecting a name? Must it be a random creature?”

“I guess not. Why? Do you have something in mind?”

“Perhaps Operation Swan?”

“Operation  _Light_  Swan,” Henry replied. “Because we’re not just going home. We’re going to get the darkness out of her.”

“Aye, that we are, Henry.”

He grinned at Hook and then reached for a marker from behind the counter. “Let’s do this.”


End file.
